


Personal Space

by Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I did here a while back. I had it posted on Tumblr, but for those of you who can't find my blog (carrion-wayward-daughter) I've posted it here, as well. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

 

Dean: Cas... We've talked about the whole 'personal space' thing, right?

Castiel: ... Yeaaaah....

 


End file.
